


The Arcana

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, Lena is Nadia in this story, This is pretty much Nadia's storyline however with Kara as the mc and Lena as Nadia, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: What happens when a mysterious stranger arrives at your doorstep at the middle of the night asking for your help?Based on the visual interactive novel/game, The Arcana.Kara is an apprentice of a famous magician named Asra. One night, Lena comes to visit her pleading for her help with a mystery murder. But what unravels is a challenging road ahead with more mysteries to solve and to find the actual killer. It might seem hard to do it all alone but together Kara and Lena can endure anything.Spoiler: They will eventually get married. Hehe.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. The High Priestess

Kara woke up from her deep slumber.

Gently heading down the steep staircase, she heard Asra leaving for another hunt. Asra would never mention where he was going or what he was up to but Kara’s spiritual master had taught her everything she needed to know to protect herself from the darkness lurking at the sidelines.

“You’re leaving again?”

Kara counted herself lucky to have even gotten a glimpse of Asra before he would disappear again.

“Yes, Kara. Don’t worry though. I won’t be gone for long this time.”

He paused. And then muttered to himself,

“I need to protect you this time...”

“Protect me? From what? And what do you mean this time?”

Asra’s eyes grew wide like a deer caught in a headlights. He hurried towards the back door, saying one last thing before heading towards the woods,

“I’m leaving you with the cards. They will protect you while I’m gone. See you soon.”

Before Kara could register her master’s departure, a sharp knock at the front door startled her.

_ A customer? At this hour? _

The mystery visitor was restless; the knock at the door grew louder with each passing second.

Kara opened the door of the shop wondering who could be waiting at the other side in the middle of the night.

The figure, slim and shorter in height than Kara, stepped inside and began to unwind the shawl from their neck.

“Forgive me for the hour...but I will not suffer another sleepless night,” the voice of the mysterious stranger was raspy and feminine.

The elegant cloth slipped away revealing the visitor’s face and Kara’s heart leapt into her throat. 

Standing in front of her was The Countess herself. Countess Lena whose late husband had died tragically in a house fire.

The Countess was looking at Kara with her piercing green eyes. It almost looked as if it was shifting colours in the moonlight. Her raven hair silky and shining, tied up into a braid while her attire matching that of a commoner to keep up the disguise to perhaps roam around in the city unnoticed.

“Please, you must read the cards for me, ” Lena pleaded to her, “for I’ve no other hope left than your assistance.”

Kara looked utterly surprised by her plea. She thought that there was no way The Countess herself would grace her in the middle of the night seeking her presence.

“You must be looking for Asra. He’s the true magician. I’m just his apprentice.”

“No, I don’t seek him. I seek you. Your reputation— beggars and nobles alike, the people of this city whisper your name in wonder, though in my dream you were… different. No matter what, I come with a proposal.”

Kara’s eyes grew wide and it took some seconds for her to process the information. The only thing she was able to mumble is, “Dreams?”

“Yes. An unwelcome ability I have come to possess,” Lena looked lost in her own thoughts as she continued, “My dreams are haunted by visions of a future waiting to unfold. But the future I saw… the one that brought me to you is one I’ll not allow to pass.”

“What’s this proposal?,” Kara asked sceptically, her gaze never leaving Lena’s.

“Are you nervous, perhaps? You needn’t be. I require very little of you,” Lena’s eyes glinted with sympathy and she chuckled softly before continuing, “Come to the Palace. Be my guest for a while. You’ll be given every luxury of course. I only ask that you bring your skill… and The Arcana.”

The Arcana.

Kara assumed that Lena must’ve been talking about Asra’s tarot deck which he left to protect Kara in trying times. 

“I will alert the guards of your arrival tomorrow,” Lena said with a certain regalness, “But before that, I want to see these talents of yours for myself. Shall we do a reading?”

Under her imperious gaze, Kara ushered her to the humble backroom which had a table and a deck of cards sitting on top of it. As Kara shuffled the deck, Lena closed her eyes and put hands before her.

As soon as Kara shuffled the cards and flipped the very first one on the table, The Magician card revealed itself. 

Kara whispered, “... The Magician has chosen to guide you today.” 

Lena peered down at the card, studying its face.

“How very appropriate. And what does the Magician hold for me?”

The cards didn’t speak or talk out loud to Kara. The answer came to her naturally like a flowing river of truth and clarity. 

Kara focused on the energy of the card and finally after channeling her energy, she got the answer. It was crystal-clear.

“You have a plan.”

Lena’s brows furrowed as Kara continued, “You have a plan that’s important to you.”

“And? Should I set it in motion?, ” Lena’s eyes pierced Kara, flashing brilliantly in the lamplight and the moonlight seeping in through the window.

“Yes. Now is the time to act. Everything has fallen into place.”

“Say no more.”

Lena stood up, her lips turned up into a small, mysterious smile as she walked towards the front door, Kara in tow.

“Your fortunes are straightforward. Much the same as the others I’ve heard.”

Lena’s eyes were fixated on Kara’s and for some unknown reason, Kara felt completely naked under her gaze while Lena continued, “And yet you are the first to pique my interest.”

The Countess stood at the front door, winding the shawl around her face. She waited for Kara to open the door for her.

But Kara met her sharp gaze as she stood her ground, unmoving. 

The Countess looked vaguely amused as she opened the door herself and said, “I will see you tomorrow at the Palace, then. Rest well.”

With that, she strode past Kara and out into the night. 

For a moment, Kara was frozen, staring at where Lena’s figure was long after Lena vanished into the mist.

_ What could the Countess of Vesuvia want with me, a mere apprentice? _

  
  
  


  
  



	2. The Magician

Kara woke up with the sunshine filtering through the dusty windows. She spent the next two hours preparing the things she would need for her journey to the palace. 

_The cards, Asra’s notes of spells, Kara’s personal diary..._

The Countess called for her for some unknown reason yet Kara felt like she already knew what Lena would ask of her.

Kara threw on a travelling cloak and hurried outside, dragging the heavy door shut behind her. She used three locks and a protective charm on the door. As soon as she cast the spell, a bright light glowed across the shop and then dimmed down.

Happy with her work, Kara proceeded towards the palace.

On her way, she stumbled upon the royal maid-servant named Portia. Portia was kind enough to lead the way for Kara.

As they reached the gates of the palace, the guards stopped them, asking for Kara's identity since they already knew who Portia was. 

“I’m the apprentice the Countess asked for. My name is Kara.”

As soon as they heard the name, the guards’ stiff postures relaxed and they pushed open the heavy iron gate for the both of them.

The gates slammed shut behind and Kara knew there was no turning back.

Portia led her across a long, steep bridge and as they approached the intricate doors of the palace, anxiety started to rise like bubbles to a boil within Kara.

_Is this wise? What awaits me, in this fortress so far from home?_

Portia tugged at Kara’s shirt to pull her inside the door.

Inside the palace, everything was made up of white marble. A very intricate and thoughtfully crafted masterpiece.

Portia led Kara to a fine mahogany door at the end of the cavernous hall and as she opened the door, leading Kara inside, Kara’s nose instantly got filled with rich scents and the aroma of delicious cuisine.

Before Kara was a long table laid heavy with platters of the finest delicacies.

Portia pulled out a chair for Kara and she sunk into the plush-cushioned seat.

Now that the food was in front of Kara, her hunger presented itself clearly but the Countess hadn’t arrived yet.

Out of courtesy and respect for her host, Kara tried to distract herself by looking around the room. She then noticed a strange painting on the wall across from her.

“Welcome, Kara. I see you are admiring the painting.”

Kara’s head whipped towards the head of the table where she saw Countess Lena taking her seat. The Countess’ lips curved up into a placid smile as her eyes locked with Kara’s. 

“Do you like it, Kara? The painting?”

The painting was that of a king but with a goat-head and disturbing red eyes as if staring at her very soul. The king was surrounded by all the men of his court enjoying their cuisine but the men had heads of beasts too. 

With utmost honesty, Kara replied, “No.”

Lena’s eyes sparkled at that, “How very bold and honest of you indeed. Something that I'd require in the upcoming days… I must confess that I do not like the painting either.”

Kara looked at Lena quizzically and taking it as a hint, the Countess continued, “So why does it remain on the wall, you may ask? Because it was my late husband’s favorite. He had a very eccentric sense of humour.”

A servant appeared at Kara’s side to place a bowl of yoghurt and cucumber soup before her. 

Kara carefully brought it to her mouth to drink while the Countess continued, “My husband, Count Lucio, saw himself as the king of the painting. Providing for the people.” Kara’s empty bowl was taken away by a servant and replaced with a dish of golden savoury as the Countess continued, “I mean he certainly knew how to entertain. I know how fondly the people of this city remember the Count’s Masquerade. Have you ever attended the Masquerade, Kara?”

Kara politely shook her head no. 

Lena watched her with keen eyes, “Well, it’s our annual revelry in honor of my husband’s birthday, a delight to all of Vesuvia. Alas, it is now a memory tinged with bitterness after Count Lucio was murdered at the last Masquerade.”

Kara nearly choked but caught herself as her pulse quickened. Kara tried to focus on her food, but her eyes kept drifting back towards the painting.

Count Lucio’s murder was full of holes, muddied by wild rumours and unanswered questions. But the end was always the same, the Count retired to his chambers and by midnight, he and his chambers were engulfed in flames. The culprit was captured on the spot, but before he could be brought to justice, he escaped. 

Ever since that day, the number of guests at the palace had been… limited.

Kara looked away from the portrait, just in time to meet the Countess' keen gaze.

“But now that you are here,” Lena spoke.

_She says that with such gravity and confidence._

“Countess, what does any of this have to do with me?” Kara quickly interrupted.

“Kara, the masquerade is precisely why I called you here. This year I intend to hold the Masquerade once more. The festivities in Count Lucio’s honor will be more fantastical than ever. There is but one loose end in need of tying. Count Lucio’s murderer still roams free to this day...”

“And who do you suspect it is?, ” Kara asked.

Lena studied her face intently before saying, “Why Doctor Julian Devorak, my husband’s former physician, of course.”

Kara sat still, suddenly feeling cold all over. 

_That name..._

She had certainly heard that name before. And even seen it on all those wanted posters. 

All of a sudden, Kara remembered…

This was the same guy who broke into her shop one night asking for Asra. But luckily, Asra was on another hunt of his so he wasn’t in the shop. And before Kara could call anybody for help, Julian was gone..

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted when Lena continued speaking, “Doctor Devorak confessed to the crime when we caught him. All that is left is his sentence.”

“Which is?”

Lena’s eyes were cold and emotionless as she said, “Execution by hanging.”

As soon as those words left Lena’s mouth, a loud crash was heard. 

Portia’s face was stricken with horror but she quickly composed herself. At her feet, the broken remnants of dessert were seeping into the floor.

“Portia?,” Lena asked, startled by the sudden mishap.

“F-Forgive me, milady. Slippery hands.”

Lena sighed, rubbing her temples.

“You are forgiven.”

Two servants rushed to Portia’s aid, sweeping away the shattered mess.

Lena’s attention turned towards Kara again and with the former confidence she had, she spoke. “This is where you come in, Kara. Doctor Devorak has been very elusive. I believe since you are a powerful sorcerer, you will certainly find them. I’ve full faith in your power”

“And… if we find him?,” Kara asked, uncertain of what might be the possibility of this trial.

The Countess set down her glass as she spoke with clarity ringing in her voice.

“ _When_ we find him, we will bring him before the people so that all may see his long-awaited punishment. And so, to commence the festivities, the doctor will die on the gallows for his terrible crime.”

With that being said, the Countess rose from her seat and Kara, on instinct, followed suit.

Lena then proceeded to order Portia to take Kara to the guest quarters explaining that there was much to ponder before the night was out.

Portia pulled Kara to her feet and with a humble bow whisked Kara to the doorway. 

In the hallway, two dogs were seated looking eerily towards Kara.

“They don’t exactly like visitors,” Portia said, looking apologetic.

She then told Kara to wait there while she went to get the food for the dogs. As Kara looked into their sanguine eyes, an unsettling sensation rippled through her body like a wave of fever.

“A guest?”

Kara stepped back instantly. Gaze darting up and down the corridor. The voice came from the top of the stairs, and Kara could only see so far into the hollow gloom.

But there was no one there.

Curiosity got the best of her and Kara climbed the stairs. The floor and walls were frigid stone and the air smelled like ash.

Kara summoned a weak glimmer of light in her palm as she looked ahead. 

There was a door, part-way open. Inside was a deeper darkness swallowing the feeble rays of light. 

Breaking into a run, Kara dashed back the way she came.

The portraits on the walls watching Kara with cold, aristocratic stares.

And then, out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw a shadow moving across the wall, a monstrous shape cast by an unseen form.

The shadow moved down the corridor, and Kara heard a groan as if it was right behind her.

“Going so soon?”

Kara only saw it for a moment. A silhouette, stark against the wall of high windows frosted with smoke.

Claws, horns and hooves like onyx. The white face of a goat with red eyes fixed gleefully on Kara.

Kara blinked and it was gone.

Kara heard clambering off to the side, the creak of the door and then silence.

By the time Kara stumbled down the stairs, disoriented, Portia was looking around the corners for her.

“There you are? Where have you been roaming around?”

Kara could simply mutter, “Upstairs”

Portia looked at her, confused and then indicated her to follow her to the guest rooms. Thankfully, it wasn’t much further. She swinged open the door and told Kara, “These will be your quarters. You can put your things wherever you want. Breakfast is at sunrise, I will wake you.”

Kara’s fatigue was showing as she let her bag fall to the floor as she eyed the smooth linens.

“Sleep well, Kara.”

Her soft voice trailed off and she gently slid the door shut.

Somewhere around midnight, Kara heard a sharp knock at her door. 

Still half asleep, Kara rubbed her eyes and walked up to the door asking the person on the other side, “Who is it?”

“It’s me. Lena.”

The Countess’ words were shaky. It was as if she had seen the most horrific of beasts.

Kara quickly opened the door only to see a very disturbed Countess leaning against the doorframe. Her usual sophistication out of the window. 

Instead, standing in front of Kara was a very scared woman with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes.

“Kara… I… I didn’t know where else to go. I didn’t feel safe.”

Kara quickly pulled her in and placed both her hands firmly on Lena’s shoulder.

“You’re safe here. Nothing will happen to you. I promise.”

She nudged Lena towards the bed and as Lena mindlessly layed down on it, Kara tucked her in gently. 

She locked the door firmly and took her rightful position at the floor respecting the Countess’ privacy.

Sleep came easier this time since Kara was used to the hardness of the floor than the soft velvet of the bed.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Lovers

Kara opened her eyes with a groan as sunlight hit her face. She immediately checked the bed and was saddened to see it empty. Lena must have left earlier at dawn.

The open door of her room proved her suspicions.

Kara rolled over onto her stomach and tried to go back to sleep, but was startled by Portia’s voice.

“Good morning, Kara! Wait, what are you doing on the floor?”

Kara simply smiled and replied, “I sleep better here than the bed,” which was half of the truth.

Portia set out the tray of breakfast pastries while Kara slowly stood up and sat down on the bed.

“You’re a strange kind,” Portia said as she shook her head in amusement. “In any case, the Countess wants you to meet her in the library once you have eaten and dressed yourself.”

Portia placed a neat pile of elegant clothing on the bed beside Kara. Kara unfolded the top piece, marveling at the soft texture of the fabric.

“We took your old clothes to be cleaned. Milady asked me to provide you with these. They’re made from the softest material in all of Vesuvia, though with the sleeping in the floor, I’m not sure what you’ll be comfortable in,” Portia teased.

Kara let out an awkward smile, not knowing how to respond to the sudden friendliness displayed to her. Portia lightly laughed at that.

“I’ll be waiting in the hallway,” she said as she ducked out the door.

Kara tried to quickly finish her breakfast, not wanting to keep the Countess waiting. When she finished her meal, she disrobed and pulled on her new outfit, fumbling with its clasps and buttons. 

When she was done. She exited the room to meet the Countess. As promised, Portia was standing in the hallway waiting for Kara.

“Oh my! You look amazing. The Countess has a real eye for fashion, she’ll definitely be pleased.”

Kara grinned thinking about Lena’s delighted face.

Portia led them through the hallway to a room filled with books. They were everywhere. Books were winding up the walls, reaching for the ceiling.

The Countess had been seated in a reclining chair, waiting for them. Her eyes glittered with approval when she saw Kara.

“Kara. You look positively radiant.”

Lena then gestured to the towering shelves all around them.

“Do you read?”

Kara slowly nodded and the Countess tempered her surprise.

“Ah. Somehow, I suspected that you might. It is a great gift to read. Where I come from, it is shared amongst all citizens. But it is woefully uncommon here.”

Lena led them deeper into the shelves and Kara couldn’t stop staring at all the books. Her finger itched to run along their spines. But she resisted.

Lena saw Kara’s dilemma and said, “Kara... you are my guest. If you should like to return here, you need only to ask. But for the moment... ” Lena stopped before an alcove, nestled between the shelves. 

“... I would have your undivided attention here.”

A desk stood in a slim ray of daylight cast from a small window. Despite the clutter, everything was carefully organized. It looked like someone’s place of study, well-preserved in time. 

“This was Doctor Devorak’s desk,” Lena said, breaking the silence. “He was employed at the palace. As was your Master Asra. We called upon them to concoct a cure for the plague.” 

Kara’s blood ran cold.

The red plague, as it was called, swept through the city like wildfire. It claimed young and old, frail and strong. There was no way to tell who would succumb.

Cases were rare now. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she saw the telltale red in the whites of someone’s eye, and fortunately so.

Lena continued, “Physicians, scientists, alchemists, fortune tellers, magicians. All were invited in hopes that our resources may aid in their research. Perhaps, he was plotting even then... but the doctor accepted our invitation, as did your Master Asra.”

The Countess’ gaze shifted to the window. It overlooked a large willow tree which hung over the fountain in the garden below.

Lena then spoke again.

“I’ve had the desk and its content examined laboriously. Nothing of consequence has been found, but perhaps you will make better use of it. It is the best lead I can offer.” 

Lena drew away, passing Kara and perfuming the air with jasmine.

Before she left, Lena turned toward Kara and said, “The search for Doctor Devorak is now in your hands. You may proceed as you see fit. I ask only that you meet with me for dinner this evening.” 

She smiled serenely and walked out of the room. Portia following in her wake.

Kara was left alone with the doctor’s desk. There was a stack of books, a leather bound folio and scrolls tucked away in a little row of drawers.

Kara looked through the books finding things of little to no significance. The worn scrolls caught her amidst the mess. One of them had a strange drawing of a map of sorts. Kara couldn’t exactly tell what it was. Regardless, she rolled it up and stowed it in her bag.

_ This fragile piece of paper... is something the doctor cared about. Something with a connection to him. _

A surge of apprehension and excitement rushed through Kara but she kept it in check, deciding it would be best to keep the evidence to herself at the moment.

By the time Kara got back from her investigation, it was already time for dinner.

The grand doors swung open as she arrived to reveal an extravagant meal piled high upon the long table. Everything was richly seasoned with rare spices.

Lena was seated at the head of the table, and as soon as Kara entered the room, her face lit up.

“You’re right on time, Kara. I hope your day was fruitful.”

A servant filled Kara’s glass with a pale rose beverage. It had a delicate floral aroma which reminded her of the Countess’s perfume.

“First, let us attend to some small matters. My courtiers are most eager to meet you. I shall introduce you to them tomorrow afternoon. They will want to know everything about you. But choose wisely what you wish to tell. I will be informing them of the Masquerade as well, and I imagine they will be ecstatic.”

Kara nodded slowly as she chewed her food. The ways of the court were foreign to her. But she could trust, at the very least, that the Countess would not allow her to be looked down upon. 

Lena continued, “Tomorrow at noon, Portia will lead a retinue into the town square to announce the Masquerade. Once the townspeople hear, word will spread on its own. Then it shall be out of our hands. I imagine the crowds will be eager to see Count Lucio’s murderer hang for their crimes.”

The thought of Julian dying made Kara’s heart grow cold for some unknown reason, but Kara didn’t let it show on her face.

“But these are tomorrow’s matters,” Lena said, “Tonight, Kara, I have some questions.”

“Questions?”

Kara braced herself for the inevitable queries she was sure the Countess had...

“Yes, for you. I wish to become familiar with you.”

Lena’s words caught Kara off guard. Kara didn’t expect Lena to have any interest in her.

“Let us be strangers no longer. May tonight be the beginning of a valuable friendship.”

_ Perhaps... _

She started with simple questions, like how Kara enjoyed the town, her daily duties, her favorite thing to eat and more.

Kara asked her questions in turn. Kara learned that Lena’s favorite food was spiced swordfish.

“In Prakra, spiced swordfish is a summer dish. I would hardly suffer a warm night without it.”

Prakra was a vast land in the North— the Countess’s homeland.

“The kitchen does try to humor my requests, but alas, they can’t seem to spice it quite right.”

“Do you ever miss it? The place you’re from?”

The Countess looked thoughtfully down into her glass, elegant fingers curled delicately around the stem.

“Perhaps. I don’t think I would ever return to Prakra, but there are things I miss about my home.”

The bittersweet expression on her face as she spoke made her look far less intimidating than she usually was.

Kara noticed that the servants were listening as they worked, watching the Countess and her with wondering eyes.

“Well, if we are to reminisce over such matters, we should do so somewhere more private. Would you care to join me on the veranda for a nightcap?”

She looked at Kara, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

“Just the two of us.”

Then Lena held her hand out toward Kara, waiting expectantly.

Kara took Lena’s hand with trepidation. Lena gripped it warmly and firmly, looking pleased as they headed out to the veranda.

A cool night breeze greeted them. The star-filled sky was bright and vast overhead.

No servants followed them. It was just Lena and Kara, and the brilliant stars overhead.

Kara sat down in a chair near Lena while the Countess picked up a crystal decanter filled with a pale liquid and poured them both a glass.

“Elderflower cordial. One of my favorites,” she spoke.

There was a silence that was not quite comfortable. Lena turned her gaze from the garden to Kara, and gave her a warm smile.

“You are quite different from how I imagined you. I will admit I find you and your presence quite... intriguing.”

Somehow the Countess had a way of making Kara feel at ease and extremely nervous at the same time.

In town, there were whispers that Countess Lena was a tyrant, but the woman in front of Kara seemed genuine, kind and... a little lonely.

”Tell me, Kara... Why did you agree to come to the palace to help me?”

“It felt right.”

“It felt right? I see. So you were following your intuition...” 

Lena brought a hand up to her chest and held it into a fist, she fixed her gaze on the hedge maze below as she whispered, “The heart can be quite a valuable tool, provided one listens to it.” 

Lena then looked at Kara, a smile on her face.

“I wonder what your heart has said about me, Kara.”

The sudden flush on Kara’s cheeks made the Countess chuckle. Knowing how flustered Kara could be by now, Lena suggested, “Perhaps we can discuss it in more detail later. Do you have any more questions for me, Kara? Know that you are free to speak in my presence.”

Kara had a lot of questions for Lena but if she asked them all now, Kara was worried they’d never leave the veranda. For now, Kara just needed to know...

“Why me?”

It was hard not to wonder what made the Countess come to her door. She mentioned a dream, but she had already put so much faith in Kara then.

“A prudent question, Kara,” Lena responded, “ You’re wise to wonder at my motives. When I came to your door, I was looking for an answer. I thought you might be it... or at least have it. If I’d arrived that night and found you wanting, I probably would not have invited you here. But there is something about you... something about you that I believe is worth the risk.”

Lena drained the rest of her cordial glass before pondering, “Were you frightened to see me, I wonder? You certainly seemed startled. But you have nothing to fear, I assure you. I have no patience for the swindlers who prowl the market, preying on weak and weary souls. But what I feel from you is different. It’s promising.”

Lena was confident in what she said, Kara knew it, she could see it in Lena’s eyes. The eyes that never once left hers while she spoke.

Lena reached out, taking one of Kara’s hands and examining it carefully. Her fingers running over the lines of her palm. Then she looked up at Kara, hope present in her eyes as she spoke, “Which is why without thinking twice, I was at your doorstep last night. You make me feel safe, Kara.”

Lena paused, then slowly brought Kara’s hand to her lips, brushing a feather light kiss against it.

“It seems you have had a long day. I won’t keep you any longer. Thank you for coming to the palace. My dreams did not lead me astray.” Lena smiled to herself, pleased with the conclusion she made. 

Lena then called out for Portia to escort Kara to her guest room.

Going back to her room, Kara noticed the room was tidied up. The servants must have done that. A fresh pitcher of water had also placed itself on the desk. Incense burned by the window, filling the room with hazy swirls of wood and spice.

When Kara dropped her bag at the foot of the bed, the scroll from Julian’s desk rolled out, catching Portia’s attention.

She looked as if she was dying to ask a question, but faltering before it could escape her lips.

“You seem concerned,” Kara finally spoke.

“Concerned? Me?” Portia feigned indifference but failed miserably. “Maybe just a little. It’s just that... the doctor... he can’t be the only suspect, right? Just between you and me, I think Count Lucio had a lot of enemies too. I wasn’t working here when it happened. I’ve only heard rumors of what went on that fortnight.”

Kara spoke the truth, reassuring Portia, “The doctor is the last of all my suspects to tell you the truth. There are higher forces working in here which are much more dangerous than just any mortal.” 

Portia relaxed for a while knowing Julian wasn’t the main suspect, but then she asked with more concern than before, “Wait... what do you mean higher forces?”

Kara’s brows furrowed. And Portia immediately apologized, “Of course, it’s not my place to ask these questions. I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine. It’s just that you might also be in danger. Just... don’t go in the upper wing alone.”

Portia looked confused but nodded regardless.

She then left, closing the door behind while Kara fell asleep knowing that there was much more to unravel in the upcoming days.

  
  



	4. Midnight Visit

The morning greeted Kara with the news that Portia had gone to the town square to announce that the Masquerade would be held again this year. The citizens of Vesuvia had mixed feelings about it and understandably so.

Kara quickly got dressed and left her room to meet the Countess. The wing smelled strongly of half-a-dozen perfumes. 

Kara knew she had reached the parlor door by the music and cackling laughter inside. As soon as she opened the room, Kara noticed that the room was hazy, swimming with elegant plumes of smoke. Softly lit figures laid about on pillowy couches.

Lena sat behind a gleaming pipe organ, paying no attention to the idle chit-chat around her. But she looked up when Kara entered, her elegant fingers striking a victorious chord.

“Welcome, Kara.”

She turned the pages of her music, nodding to Kara with an encouraging smile.

The Countess rose from her seat only to sit beside Kara as she introduced her with reverence, “All of you please welcome Kara, friend of the Palace and apprentice to Asra the Magician.”

Lena watched carefully, noting the courtiers' reaction one by one. 

It was hard for Kara to remember their names, but she tried her best.

One of them spoke up, “Oh my- how lucky she is to be taken in by the Countess, an unknown apprentice.”

The tone of the statement was condescending even though wrapped up in a fake tone of surprise.

Lena arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Another one said, “Risky, risky. So very unlike our thoughtful and meticulous Countess.”

Kara flinched. 

She already knew she wouldn’t be much liked amidst the courtiers, but still didn’t expect such brutal remarks.

The next one, however, struck her nerve like no other.

“Perhaps the Countess might inform her adoring court exactly how she found herself at the  _ witch’s _ door that night.”

This came from the Consul Valerius, a strange looking man with an even more absurd gaze.

“Or perhaps the  _ witch _ might tell us themselves,” he continued.

“Please don’t call me a witch in that tone,” Kara finally spoke up, her rage boiling up.

“Of course, I misspoke. You are nothing but an apprentice,” he sneered.

Immediately Lena interjected, “Enough, Consul Valerius! Kara has been of immense help to me. A benevolent universe brought us together. Beware of your tone when you speak to her. Kara is an esteemed guest of the Palace and a friend of mine.” 

The Consul immediately apologized, coming closer to Kara.

“My apologies, milady, and to you, Kara. I never had any ill-intent behind the choice of my words. I’m just concerned for your well-being, Countess. With all due respect, milady, your mind may have been occupied as of late because you must remember that we, your adoring court, are ever at your side!”

He threw his arms wide with a flourish, spilling the contents of his wine glass and splashing it over Kara.

A collective gasp swept through the room as the livid liquid seeped into her skin and clothes.

The Countess rose from her seat, her expression murderous.

“How clumsy of me. Surely you know some hocus or pocus to remedy this dilemma?”

“Enough, Valerius. You have exhausted my patience for tonight. All of you, out!”

Tiptoeing around Kara’s splattered form, the courtiers filed sheepishly out of the door. Kara remained with Lena, her hand resting lightly on Kara’s shoulder.

When they were all out of sight, Lena turned toward Kara and apologized.

“I’m sorry, Kara. We must rid you of these ruined clothes...of course. But I’ve taken enough liberties with your wardrobe, so please do not hesitate. Tell me what you would like. And Kara...spare no expense.” 

Portia stood ready as the Countess folded her hands awaiting Kara’s request.

Kara simply replied, “No thank you. I don’t need anything special.”

“Ah, as humble as ever. Very well. Your comfort here is of great importance to me. Portia will escort you to your chambers. You will be bathed, and your own garments returned. Though, Kara, you are my guest of honor. You can be a bit more selfish if you like.” 

“I certainly know I can. Which is why I never want to take advantage of your generosity, milady.”

Kara bowed down, kissing Lena’s hand in return to Lena’s previous day’s gesture and as she walked away to her guest room, the Countess was left blushing on her own.

Later that night, Portia brought a letter and a parcel from the Countess.

Reading it, Kara’s eyes glistened with joy and...something deeper.

**_A gift for my dear guest, this emerald which seemed to call your name. Wear it in good health. And Kara, you may call me Lena._ **

Kara opened the parcel to see the chain and as she held it in her hand, she recognized its energy.

_ Am I mistaken? No...I know the feeling too well. It is Asra’s magic, radiating from the gem in gentle, soothing ripples. _

Taking the gem in her hand, Kara walked out of her room, exited the main door of the castle and then walked toward the fountain and immersed the emerald into the water. All it took was an incantation to reveal Asra. Kara’s reflection faded and in its place, Kara saw Asra drawing water to his face and drinking deeply.

He suddenly realized that Kara managed to find him.

“Kara?” 

Asra looked as surprised as Kara was. Then after a pause, they muttered, “Incredible…you seem to have mastered your skills already.”

“Barely,” Kara whispered, and then she explained everything that happened so far to her Master.

Asra listened to every word very attentively and then finally said, “It’s time I open up to you. I know I haven’t told you enough but I think you’re ready now. Ask me anything you wish to know.”

Kara’s mind was instantly filled with a great many questions, but the most prominent one was…

“Who is Lena to you?”

The way Lena had spoken of Asra before, it seemed like they knew each other.

“Well, she was a dear friend once. We could talk about anything, everything, all night long. We trusted each other for a long time. But we’re strangers now.”

“Why? Did something happen?”

“Mhmm. Precious friends, precious experiences...you’d be amazed what people can forget. When they don’t want to remember.”

With a deep sigh and a shake of their head, Asra cleared the heavy mood and said, “I’ll see you soon,” and with a final smile on his face, Asra disappeared. Kara could again see her reflection in the water. 

The next day, Kara was summoned to Lena’s private quarters at dawn. Hastily, Kara went to Lena to see her elegant figure shaken.

Lena was only able to whisper her name.

“Kara…” 

“What’s wrong, mil-Lena?”

Kara corrected herself, remembering with a flush her request the night before.

“Your concern for me is touching, Kara. You are aware I suffer from a malady most common, are you not?”

“Your headaches?” 

Lena nodded and then replied, “Just so. Yet I have not been entirely truthful with you as to their cause. I must confess something to you in absolute confidence. Can I trust you to keep a secret, Kara?” 

Kara thought for a while and responded, “I’ve questions first.”

Lena arched a delighted brow, lips twitching as she waited for Kara to continue.

“I’m still not sure what we are doing here, exactly. Or what really happened the night of Count Lucio’s death. Some of the pieces of the story don’t seem to add up. How can you be so sure it was Doctor Devorak? If I’m going to keep your secrets, I need to know you’re telling me everything. I don’t want to go into this situation only knowing half the facts.”

“I must admit I have not yet explained myself to you. I was remiss in neglecting to do so and I have much to tell you. What I tell you here must not leave this room. I have large gaps in my memory. It seems as if every time I seek to recall them, another headache arrives to block the attempt.”

Kara knew exactly what she was talking about. For a while, Kara knew there were vast swathes of time missing from her memory too. Years, in fact. The headaches, too, were familiar from when Kara was first recovering from whatever catastrophic event stole them from her. Any time she would try to remember the missing years, a fierce pain would grip her, until she learned to just let the memories go.

“This news does not surprise you, Kara.”

“No, I..I have them too.”

“Truly? The headaches and the missing memories?”

“Yes. I haven’t had a headache since I learned how to control them, but the memories still haven’t come back.”

“This revelation is troubling. It cannot be a coincidence...there must be something here. Tell me, Kara, what is the first thing you remember?”

Kara closed her eyes, reaching back into her nebulous past, searching for the answer.

“My master’s face and the shop. I think it must have been soon after the Count’s death. I don’t remember a time when he was alive.”

“Then it is certainly a pattern. My memories of that time too have been stolen from me. I do not remember the Count. I know I was married to him for a considerable time and yet I know not his voice, nor his person. The last thing I remember is entering Vesuvia many years ago. And then awaking as if from a daze, three months ago. Since then, I have been following this thread to a conclusion yet unknowable. Perhaps it is a gift and as well as a curse. He and I seem to have had opposing taste.” 

Lena’s lips turned up into a small smile with the next statement.

“In any case, it seems significant that our paths should cross like this, Kara.”

“Our meeting was meant to be.”

“How so?” 

“Well…it was your dreams that led you to my door that night. I don’t know what that means…but I want to believe that something has blessed our meeting. I want to believe that I’m supposed to be here.”

“Ah, Kara, how very charming. But I’d be careful not to mistake agency for fate. I could have chosen not to seek you out. You could have locked the door and turned me away. Our choices still matter. There is an order to the world, but we do not have to simply accept it as is. I look forward to navigating this tangled web with you, together.”

Lena cleared her throat, and reached out for a teacup on the windowsill. The liquid inside gave off an unusual, earthly aroma. She took a long sip and then leaned forward, determination on her face.

“Now, if we are to investigate these events together, we must lay out all the facts. In my investigation since I have returned, there are a few key events I have teased out. First, Doctor Devorak was seen escaping Count Lucio’s rooms as they burned. We have multiple witnesses to this event. Second, he later confessed to the crimes without contest and then escaped from the dungeon the night before he was hung.”

“Do we know who the eyewitnesses were?”

“Just one – Consul Valerius.”

Kara’s throat suddenly dried up at that name. Even though the courtiers had behaved poorly with her, Kara was itching to tell Lena something since yesterday.

“Lena, I need to tell you something, too.”

The Countess’s gaze transfixed on Kara with even more attention than before as she let Kara continue.

“I had my doubts about you, but since you opened up to me, it’s only fair I do the same. Yesterday, I know the courtiers behaved poorly toward me, but this is in no way an attempt to seek revenge for yesterday. The truth is…when Valerius threw his wine on me, my skin not only absorbed the remnants of his wine, but also his aura. He is...how should I put it...not a human. In fact, I believe none of them are.”

The declaration made Lena’s eyes go wide, and before she could continue, Kara added, “Even though I don’t like that man, I think we need to investigate him more.”

“Very well. I was about to have a meeting with him anyway. And I’d very much like you accompanying me.”

“Lead the way, Lena.” 

They arrived at the veranda. Staring out over the gardens with a hand curled under his chin was Consul Valerius, a soft frown on his lips.

“Ah, Consul. Have we kept you waiting long?”

The Consul stood at their arrival, bowing ever so slightly and then inclining his head toward Kara. There was an expression of morbid curiosity on his face, quickly hidden behind a soft smile.

“Countess. A delight as always. How many times must I insist before you call me Valerius during these meetings?”

“At least a few more times. Consul. Surely you remember my companion, Kara?”

Consul Valerius arched a brow, settling down in his seat as Lena moved to her own.

“Of course.”

He blinked owlishly at Kara and then sighed and extended a hand toward her.

“I must sincerely apologize for my indiscretion last night. It was never my intent to make a fool of you.”

“It was you who seemed foolish, Consul. Can you not handle a few glasses of wine?”

The Consul had a good sense to look embarrassed and hid it behind a cough.

“You’re right as always, Countess. It was a long day in Court, but I have no excuse for my actions. I can only beg your forgiveness, Kara, and assure you…it won’t happen again.”

Lena’s hand found Kara’s knee under the table, resting lightly over it and gave Kara a look.

_ If I argue with him now, he may be less willing to give us information later, it’s smarter to let it go. _

“We all make mistakes. There was no lasting harm, besides a ruined outfit.”

“I shall buy you a dozen more to take its place,” Lena supplied.

“Oh, I, um-” 

Kara’s cheeks flushed at the bold announcement. Valerius tilted his head, blinking at us and cleared his throat.

“I appreciate your graceful acceptance. It seems like the Countess greatly values your....er, you.”

“Kara is a valued guest in my home, Consul. Her council is greatly appreciated during these tumultuous times.”

“Of course she is. Well then, Countess, I believe you’re here for some interrogation?”

“There are gaps in the story, Consul, that you might fill.”

“Gaps you say? Surely you remember the night it happened, Countess.”

“I know what I saw, Consul, yet it was not I who had the doctor arrested for murder. That honor fell on you. You were there, in the Count's wing that night. Our star witness.”

“I wasn’t the only one there. In fact, I was the last to reach there. Surely your time would be better spent interrogating the other witnesses.”

Kara quickly intervened, making up a lie, “We already asked them, but it only brought more questions to the forefront.”

Lena gave a subtle but delighted look at her bold lie and smiled encouragingly.

“Just so. Too many conflicting accounts, dear Valerius. We were hoping you might clarify the matter. After all, I trust your words over theirs.”

“Your trust in me is touching, Countess.”

He sighed and glanced out into the garden contemplating for a moment before nodding and looking at Kara.

“Yes, I’d imagine those vapid imbeciles had little of value to offer you. The way they acted last night…let’s just say that isn’t aberrant behavior for any of them.”

“Then perhaps you could enlighten us.”

“Yes, of course. I first noticed the Count missing sometime near midnight.”

Kara intervened, “How did you notice he was missing?”

“Perhaps the Countess did not inform you of his proclivities. The man liked to be the center of attention. When he is in the room, you notice him.”

“Yes. He was fond of his own face.”

Lena gave Kara a subtle look, delight dancing in her eyes at their charade.

The Consul continued, “In any case, I assumed he must have retired to his rooms. A little strange since he rarely missed his own parties. When I arrived, they were already aflame, with four shrieking figures all gathered round the door – the other courtiers.” 

“What were you doing there?” Kara boldly questioned.

Surprisingly, a blush colored on Valerius’ cheeks. He coughed and looked out over the garden.

“I was...That is, I..I was going to visit the Count, of course.”

“Why would you be visiting my husband in his bedchamber that night?” Lena pressed on.

“He and I had...There was simply a conversation I needed to have with him, that’s all. In any case, the question you should be asking is what the courtiers were doing there.”

“Now then, Consul. What were the courtiers doing in my husband’s wing?”

Valerius shook his head, looking properly vexed about the whole situation.

“That’s just it. I can’t seem to puzzle out what reason they might have for their presence. Valdemar, yes. As the head physician at the Palace, they had every right-”

“Why, was the Count sick?,” Kara asked.

Valerius blinked at Kara then at Lena, head tilted quizzically.

“My apologies, Countess. I didn’t realize you were still keeping that a secret from our...inquisitor.”

“It’s alright, Consul. You may tell Kara the truth.”

“Very well. Yes, the Count was sick. In fact, he was one of the last victims of the Red Plague. In any case, the courtiers were trying to enter the Count’s rooms, presumably to rescue him, when the Doctor slipped out and they did nothing. It was only when I called attention to the doctor and myself that they reacted. Throwing themselves at him, retching and wailing in unison. They are impressionable little creatures. I’d suggest asking them about that night again, but separately this time.” 

Lena responded, “Yes, I think we shall do that.”

The Consul rose from his seat, and with one last look toward Kara, left.

Lena’s gaze turned toward Kara as she spoke.

“I must say, you were quite brilliant during that little charade. Lying outright to the Consul was a bold move. I must thank you for that quick thinking. ”

Lena leaned forward, taking one of Kara’s hands in her own and resting the other on top of it.

“I’m quite impressed with your performance, Kara. Perhaps you might consider retiring with me to my rooms to properly celebrate a job well done.”

“I’d love to join you,” Kara admitted with her heart fluttering ever so slightly.

“Then let us not waste another moment.”

Lena smiled indulgently and pressed her hand to the small of Kara’s back, firmly leading her into the palace.

Lena let them back into her rooms and closed the door behind her, leaving them alone.

“Tell me, Kara, do you like sweets? I’m not fond of most of them myself, but there is one dessert I find I can’t get enough of. You simply must try it. Ah, I know. I’ll ask for it from the kitchen. You can give me your informed opinion.” 

She opened the door to speak quietly to a servant posted outside. Then she turned back to Kara gesturing to a small marble table.

“Now then, please. Have a seat, Kara. I insist you make yourself comfortable. After all, you’ve earned it.”

Kara was not sure what to do with herself. This morning they were discussing work, but now it felt different, didn’t it? Lena was looking at her with something else in her expression.

“You seem discomfited, Kara. Tell me, how might I make you more comfortable?”

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders and gently pressed her down into a delicately wrought filigree chair. Then she took a seat opposite to her just as a knock was heard at the door.

Lena opened the door and Portia came in with the dessert smiling brightly at the both of them, setting the cake down on the table, she bowed to Lena and left.

“Now then, Kara. I’m fascinated to know your opinion.”

She picked up a miniscule fork and scooped some of the confection onto it, before offering to Kara.

_ Is she trying to feed me? _

Instead of taking a bite, Kara took a forkful of her own dessert, meeting Lena’s eyes and offered it to her.

Maintaining complete eye contact with her, Lena leaned forward and closed her mouth around her fork.

Laughter danced in her eyes as she settled back in her chair licking a little cream from her lips.

“I believe it’s your turn now, Kara.”

Cheeks flushed, Kara leaned forward, mirroring Lena’s actions, and accepted the bite.

Delicate notes of rose and hints of vanilla washed over her tongue. The dessert was light and gently sweet.

“I must tell you, Kara, of all those I interact within my capacity as Countess, I find you most compelling.”

Kara opened her mouth to speak but froze as Lena reached forward once more. She ran her thumb across Kara’s lower lip clearing away a dollop of cream and then brought it to her own lips, licking it away. 

“I was wondering something,” Kara finally found her voice, her cheeks beet-red.

“Oh? You must tell me then. I’ll do my best to clarify.”

“Is our relationship purely professional? One might call that sort of question uncouth, especially when directed toward one’s Countess,” Kara asked but immediately second-guessed herself.

_ Oh no. Did I go too far? _

Lena looked shocked but then her cheeks colored twinning Kara’s own blush as she replied, “And that is exactly why I like you, Kara. You challenge me unlike all those sycophants in court. You’re willing to question me. Quite boldly, I might say. It’s a most becoming trait in a potential partner. The thought of a romantic dalliance with you is quite captivating.”

She parted her lips to say something else, but a sudden knock at the door interrupted them and broke the moment.

Portia entered the room once more, wringing her hands and looking frazzled.

“I’m so sorry, milady. You’ve that meeting with the duke-”

Lena sighed, rubbing her temples, then she spoke, “Is it now?”

“Yes milady, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Portia. You’re just doing your job.”

Lena got to her feet, giving Kara a regretful look as she made her way to the door, “I’m truly sorry for the interruption, Kara. Speaking with you was an illuminating experience. Portia will see you out. We shall continue our…..discussion later.”

* * *

Kara didn’t head to her room. Instead she went to the library. 

The library’s shelves loomed over Kara as she entered the dusty room. After the information gathered earlier, it seemed a good idea to inspect the library for more clues.

Beside Kara, Portia moved around to see the piles of books on the shelves.

“Sooo..milady’s really put a lot of trust in you hasn’t she?”

Kara smiled softly as she replied, “I suppose she has.”

Letting Kara into her private chambers, revealing the secret behind her headaches, inviting her to meet with the Consul and above all confessing her feelings of attraction towards her. 

Lena had let her into her world, though Kara was still trying to navigate what that meant.

“I’m glad she has someone to rely on. She’s been alone for so long..well. Oh! That reminds me. Here.”

Portia rustled around in her apron and then pulled out something glimmering and green..The Emerald necklace Lena had gifted Kara. 

“You must have dropped it last night. You know when you were at the fountain? But I fished it out for you! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you dropped it.”

She held out to Kara and hesitated pulling it back, “You’re on milady’s side, aren’t you?”

Kara nodded, cheeks flushed.

“Of course I’m.”

“Good! That’s good. Milady could use more people on her side, I think.”

She handed the necklace over to Kara and smiled, “I’ve worked for the palace for a little while now..I was there when milady woke up.”

“Woke up?”

“I wasn’t there when it happened, but in the aftermath of Count Lucio’s death, milady entered a deep sleep. No one could wake her up. When I started at the palace, she’d been asleep for almost a year. And then, three months ago, awake! Just like that, like nothing happened. I know it bothers her, not knowing why. Not remembering things. But then a few days ago she told me she had a dream that she knows who she’s got to ask. And you show up at the palace and for the first time she woke up, it seems like milady’s smiling. Not just that but she’s hopeful! She really thinks you’re the key to figuring this whole thing out. I know that’s a lotta pressure on your shoulders, Kara, but trust me. When milady believes in you, it’s the best feeling in the world. If she thinks you can do it then I’m sure you can do it.”

Portia’s words washed over Kara easing lingering doubts and filling her heart with hope. 

Portia continued, “And if you break milady’s heart, I’ll-Oooh, you won’t do it. I had a whole intimidating speech planned and everything. If milady trusts you here then I do too.”

Kara’s lips turned up into a smile as she asked, “Do you have an infatuation on Lena?”

Portia’s cheeks flushed bright red as she replied in a pitch higher than normal, “What? No! She’s my mistress...I mean...She’s my Countess...The Countess...and I’m just doing my job here.”

“Sure you are.”

Kara chuckled softly looking at Portia with a knowing smile. But then she asked her in a more serious tone, “Portia...so if I have feelings for Lena? Will you be ok with that?”

Portia’s face fell but she covered it up well.

“Of course. I’m nothing but her servant. And if you make her happy then I’m happy. I don’t want anything more than that. I just want her to be happy.”

Kara put her hand on Portia’s shoulder as she replied, “You’re more than just a servant, Portia. For me, at least. You’re my dear friend.”

Portia smiled brightly and hugged Kara as Kara returned the hug.

Somewhere around midnight after mindlessly reading and searching clues in the library, Kara retired to her room all worn out by the day’s events. 

A sudden knock at the door caught her attention. 

“Kara!”

Lena’s voice was frantic at the other side. Without thinking Kara opened the door quickly letting Lena inside.

She looked shaken as she brushed past Kara, immediately making a beeline for her bed and sitting down on its edge. 

A flush settled on Lena’s cheeks as they both looked at each other in awkward silence before she cleared her throat and spoke.

“I apologize for my sudden intrusion, Kara. I should have known you were going to sleep. There were concerns of mine which could not wait until the morning to address.”

“What concerns?”

“Another nightmare. They’re becoming quite troublesome as of late. This one in particular shook me from my bed.”

“Are you alright?”

Some of the tension seemed to ease from Lena’s shoulders at the question. She sighed and then gave Kara a tired smile.

“No, Kara, I suppose I’m not quite alright. Here I’m bursting into your room as if the Devil’s at my heels. I wished to see you. Yet it seems I’ve interrupted your sleep when we first met, when I last had a nightmare and now this is the third time; I’m developing a bad habit. Perhaps I should simply sleep here too and save myself the trip.”

“L-Lena-”

Heat filled Kara’s cheeks at the bold statement. Lena gave her a small smile, amusement in her eyes.

“Ah, there is the Kara I came to see. You needn’t worry. I wouldn’t impose on you like that. I must however impose upon you in a different way. Now that we are both up, I wonder if you might join me for a walk.”

“A walk? Right now?”

“You can refuse me if you’d like, Kara. I only thought since we’re both awake, you could keep me company.”

“No, no, I’ll join you.”

Lena pressed her lips on Kara’s hand like the day before and watched her with something unknown twinkling in her eyes.

They walked down the empty hallways, passing no one as they made their way to the front doors. Brisk night air greeted them as they exited the palace proper.

Finally, Lena came to a stop in the middle of the bridge and turned to Kara.

“I must admit I have a confession to make, Kara. It is not my habit to rely on others. These dreams have plagued me since I awoke and yet I feel it was quite out of character for me to rush to your rooms like that. I’m surprised at myself. I wasn’t thinking. That in itself was strange to me and before I knew it, I was at your door. I must thank you for not turning me away. Thrice now I have come to you in my darkest hour, and thrice now you have responded.”

She leaned forward, taking both Kara’s hand in her own, and clasped them between them.

Then slowly Lena pulled away and strolled to the edge of the bridge. She leaned against the railing and peered down into the water, hair whipping in her face as the cold night wind picked up. 

Kara reached out and gently gathered the silky locks, brushing them over her shoulder. 

Lena glanced at her.

Delight danced across her features as she reached up in turn, brushing a stray piece of hair off Kara’s cheek.

“Your boldness as always delights me. Where does it come from, I wonder?”

“What do you mean?”

“Perhaps it is brash of me to assume but I imagine you have never been in such close proximity to nobility, yes?”

“Well, not as far as I can remember, no.”

“And yet you would dare touch me without permission. I’ll have you know, Kara, most wouldn’t.”

She reached out, lightly running a hand over Kara’s arm before letting it rest on her elbow.

“And so I wonder: why are you so bold towards me? You’re quite the curiosity.”

“It’s just that it seems sad, that you live in such an untouchable world. Back at my shop, my master and I lived in such close quarters, we’re used to always brushing up against each other. Changing in the same room, getting ready for our days together. Simple human touch.”

Lena’s brow arched while she asked, “Are you two..?”

Kara didn’t get the hint first but then she quickly dismissed Lena’s doubt, “What? No! It’s not like that. At least not from my end. Asra has been more like a mentor to me than anything else. But I’m not foreign to simple human touch like cuddling, being held and being comforted. Don’t you deserve that much too?”

“Why, Kara, I did not expect such a thoughtful answer. You continue to surprise me.”

Lena smiled and leaned forward, gently brushing her lips against Kara’s cheek, a slow deliberate movement as if she thought she would startle her.

Heat rushed through Kara and she forgot all about the chilly night air. Her lips remained trailing to Kara’s ear to speak, “I shall not forget this kindness.”

There was something in the way she was touching Kara as if she was hoping Kara would return the gesture. As if she was waiting for Kara to make the move...

Kara pressed closer to her, determined but still wary that Lena will turn her away. It can’t really be alright to kiss the Countess… can it?

Another inch closer yet Lena didn’t say a word. Her hands slid to Kara’s waist, calmly resting there as she waited.

Kara was so close, the distance between them was practically nonexistent. Kara could really do it.

“Honestly, Kara, are you waiting for a formal note of permission? Shall I gild it and send it by courier? Or perhaps you’d like me to order you instead.”

“Is this... really ok?”

“Ah, written permission it is. Very well, Kara, allow me to elucidate.”

She cleared her throat and turned them, pressing Kara back against the bridge’s railing and looked her square in the eyes.

“I, Lena, Countess of Vesuvia, give you, Kara of..presumably Vesuvia, official permission to kiss me.”

Lena chuckled lightly and then continued, “You understand I cannot initiate the act. I would not have others accuse me of using my station. And you’re quite easy to intimidate. I wouldn’t want to mistake intent. You’re free to leave. You will never be held hostage here. I’m not a tyrant collecting pets and puppets. But I would very much like to kiss you, so if you’d save us both the trouble I’d consider it a favor.”

Lena didn’t look away but her grip loosened. If Kara wanted to, she could easily run. But Kara didn’t…

So she surged forward, quieting whatever doubts remained, to take Lena’s lips into a deep kiss.

Lena sighed and relaxed against her and Kara could swear she heard Lena murmur ‘finally’ before kissing her back.

As if finally prompted by Kara’s action, Lena’s hands began wandering all over, brushing up her back and over her neck. 

Lena took one of Kara’s hands, placing it firmly on her hip and pulled back slightly, nose bumping against Kara’s cheek.

“Next time, if you take this long again, I will order you. If you’d like that, of course.”

  
  



	5. The Chariot

_ “I’m so sorry, Kara. I left you when you needed me the most. I lost you before. I can’t lose you ever again.” _

_ “What do you mean, Asra? I’m right here.” _

_ “I know you are. And Lena will make you happy.” _

Kara woke up with a jolt only to find herself in Lena’s private quarters sleeping beside Lena in her bed. After the walk across the bridge, they had fallen asleep together; Lena was too reluctant to let Kara go to her own room.

Lena woke up immediately, looking concerned at Kara. She gently wrapped her arms around Kara as if scared to startle her and whispered, “Nightmares?”

“Not really... I saw Asra speaking to me in a different realm. But he was depressed. I have never seen him like that before. Not as far as I can remember. He was scared to lose me...told me he had lost me before and would not let that happen ever again.”

Lena pondered on the information for a while before saying, “I’m not sure as to how deep his feelings are for you but if I had to guess, almost like I do. And if I were to lose you which almighty forbid ever happened, I won’t be able to forgive myself. So, I perhaps get where he’s coming from.”

She paused contemplating on something as Kara looked at her eagerly. 

Lena then spoke more to herself than to Kara, “And this realm you speak of….why does it sound familiar,” her gaze fell on Kara looking keenly at her. 

She cleared her throat and this time she said, “Kara, let’s get some more sleep. We have much work to be done tomorrow.”

Lena clasped Kara into a tight embrace as they both lied down together, Kara’s head gently resting on top of Lena’s chest hearing her soothing heartbeats. 

And just like that, they fell sound asleep.

The next morning when Lena approached Kara about going into town, she had a request. To help her identity and to see the city through the eyes of a commoner.

But it was easier said than done.

“Well...you stand out,” Kara explained truthfully, “and I don’t think it’s the clothes. It’s just..you. You hold yourself like a Countess.”

“And how might one hold oneself if they were not a Countess?”

“Try slumping your shoulders a little. Like this.”

Kara reached out, pressing a hand to Lena’s back and adjusting her posture a little.

“Like this? Oh no, I do not like this at all, Kara.”

She seemed mildly disconcerted but she did look a little more approachable.

“That’s good. And the way you talk, it’s very refined and it also makes you stand out. Try speaking more casually when addressing people.”

“Very well.  _ Ahem _ . Ahoy, Breadkeep! Whatcha makin’ this fine day?”

Kara facepalmed, laughing at Lena’s attempt in casual talk while Lena flushed in embarrassment.

“Too much?,” she asked sheepishly.

Kara cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply in bright daylight standing at the busy street.

“There. You’re more casual than before. Kissing just a poor lass.”

Lena’s eyes twinkled, saying, “Well this lass holds my heart so….”

Kara smiled softly looking smitten with Lena’s love. Hand in hand, they started roaming around the town looking like a cute couple.

Every so often Lena would point out a landmark she recognized and the set of her shoulders relaxed a bit more. 

_ It’s so easy to forget why we’re really here. Who Lena really is, what role she has to play. _

“Kara, I wish I could show you only beauty. That our time together could be blessed by nothing but luxury. Unfortunately, that is not how this world works. If I’m to rule this city properly, I must understand every part of it. I hope that our next destination, however macabre, may help.”

“Where are we going?”

“The shopping district.”

As soon as they reached the shopping district, there was a sick smell rotting in the air. Water from the canal spilled over into the cobblestone streets and then rose higher, swallowing up foundations as they travelled further in. 

“Is the entire district flooded?,” Lena asked one of the Gondoliers nearby.

“Been like this since the Red Plague. The canal started swallowing the district up whole. They didn’t send any help when it started flooding. Just let the buildings go.”

Lena’s face fell at the information.

“...I see. This is not what I expected. We’ll need to shore up the canal walls, find a way to drain the excess water.”

Lena looked at the Gondolier again and said, “Take us to the Lazaret now.”

The Lazaret...It was an area of quarantine for those dying of the plague, a dark shadow ever visible from Vesuvia. Now it stood abandoned, waiting for a time when the city would need it once more.

“We don’t take our boats out that far. The land’s cursed,” the Gondolier replied.

“All the more reason to visit, I should think. I need to see it for myself.”

“And who are you exactly?”

Lena unwinded the shawl she was wearing for disguise and at the sight of the Countess herself, the Gondolier’s face dropped.

“My sincere apologies, milady. Right away shall I take you to the Lazaret.”

“Very well then. Come on, Kara.”

Passing through the southern docks, the Gondola took them further out into the sea surrounding Vesuvia and right to the dark shores of the Lazaret.

Kara couldn't pinpoint why she felt so strongly that she had been there before. It’s all she could think of, a thought that consumed everything else.

_ When was I here? _

“The sand is stained with ash,” Lena said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

But Kara stood suddenly, disembarking the boat and stepped her foot on the island. Somehow, it felt familiar.

Lena followed her without thinking twice, “Kara, where are you going?”

Kara turned back towards Lena as a ghastly wail sounded from deep in the belly of the Lazaret. Another growl sounded beckoning Kara deeper into the bowels of the abandoned crematorium.

“Kara, stop!”

But Kara was too close to the crematorium. Suddenly flashbacks of her past came haunting back to her.

_ I died here...three years ago. _

But that didn’t make any sense. Kara was standing there in flesh and bones. 

Lena ran towards Kara as quickly as possible, “What in the world were you doing, Kara? Walking alone into the plague-cursed ruins?”

Kara turned towards Lena and wrapped her up into a tight embrace, sobbing, “W-We need to find Asra...I need answers..”

Lena was shocked at her reaction but held herself not allowing to break apart because she knew Kara needed her right now the most.

“Of course, let’s go back to your shop.”

On the way back home, Kara was quieter than usual. Lena didn’t expect her to be speaking after whatever she had witnessed or seen in Lazaret. But little did she know that Kara had actually died before only to have returned back from the dead somehow.

Kara’s frozen hands fumbled as she tried to let them both into the shop after the Gondola ride. Lena shivered besides her, then hid her hands in her shawl as Kara finally let them in.

Everything was as she left it. Tension she didn’t know she had slowly eased Kara’s shoulder. The familiar sight of the shop warmed her immensely.

_ I’m home. _

“After the day we have had, this shop is a welcome sight,” Lena finally spoke up.

Looking at Kara’s depressed look, Lena couldn’t help herself but lightly cup her cheeks, giving her a feather-light kiss. 

A small smile formed on Kara’s lips by that act and she whispered after a long time of silence, “I’ll make us some tea.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Kara collected a few stray cups piled behind and began rinsing them out. Lena looked around the room in interest, no judgement in her gaze. It felt comfortable having her there.

Kara brought the tea to Lena handing her a cup while she took the other one.

“Lapsang souchong...how nostalgic. I wonder why?,” Lena whispered while Kara was still thinking about the flashbacks she saw.

They drank in silence as Lena continued looking around the room. Kara sidled a little closer to Lena’s side, closing the distance between them on the bed. Their shoulders bumped together and Lena looked down at Kara, an amused smile spreading across her lips.

“Are you still cold?” 

Kara nodded her head, looking away from her intense gaze. 

_ Does she see right through me? _

“Oh my. We can’t have that, can we? Whatever shall I do about this dilemma?”

Lena set her cup down gently on the floor and took Kara’s as well. Then she gripped both her hands in her own hands, lifted them to her lips and lightly blew on them.

“Is that better?”

“I’m still cold,” Kara replied, warming up finally to Lena’s show of affection and craving more.

“Ah. We’ll have to try something else then. I’ve just the thing.”

Lena removed her shoes, lining them up carefully at the foot of the bed and then began to take off her various jewellery. 

“Lena?”

She glanced over to Kara, then plucked her headpiece from her hair, setting it down and letting the silky raven hair down in cascades. And then she lied back against the headboard of the bed and patted the space next to her, waiting expectantly.

Kara swallowed hard and moved to settle down against her side. Even after a day of travelling, she smelled wonderful. And the fabric of her dress was so soft yet not as soft as the hand that brushed over her forehead.

“And how is this?”

“This is perfect.”

“Perfect? High praise. You’re too flattering. There’s always room for improvement.”

Lena leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to the corner of Kara’s mouth, lips quirking as she gazed up at her through her lashes. 

“Do you feel warmer now?”

Kara turned her head and caught her lips in a proper kiss, a hand dropping at her waist and pulling her closer. 

Lena easily slid into Kara’s lap never breaking the kiss.

After a while, they broke the kiss gasping for air as Lena spoke, “thank you for today. Sincerely. I’ve found quite a rare gem in you. I’ve no intention of letting go. If you will let me keep you.”

Before Kara could reply, Asra’s fluffy white head appeared from the stairs, pausing at the top as his gaze landed on Kara and Lena in bed.

“Oh Kara, I didn’t realize we had company over. Hello milady Countess, lovely to properly meet you.”

Lena’s gaze fell on Asra and she exclaimed, “Your master? Oh my! Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Kara was showing me your lovely home.”

Kara didn’t speak anything noting Asra and Lena talking. She knew she had questions. A lot of them. But she waited for the right moment.

Lena quickly got up, changing into her former attire as she asked Asra, “Perhaps you might have the answers we seek. After all, we’re after your former partner, Doctor Devorak.”

“Former partner?”

“Yes. You were working on a cure for the plague together, were you not? Under the sponsorship of my late husband.”

“Yes...but I haven’t seen Ilya in a long time.”

_ So, Julian goes by the name Ilya too. I wonder how many more aliases he has. _

Asra looked intently at the Countess as he asked, “Are you so sure Ilya’s the one you want?”

“Do you have any other leads we might follow?”

“well..Oh! I know. What if I offer you a reading? I can’t help much with the actual investigation but there might be something I can ask the cards for you.”

“I suppose it won't hurt. Very well. I’ll be interested to see how different the student is from the master.”

“Perfect! We can go to the backroom. Oh, Kara, could I have the deck, please?”

Kara didn’t reply but pulled out the cards from her bag and handed them to Asra. Asra looked at her carefully before saying, “You seem awfully quiet today. What has gotten into you?”

Kara met his gaze and spoke up, “I need answers...but first, attend to Lena.”

Asra gave her a knowing look as if they already knew what she would be asking them later.

Asra shuffled the deck with a flourish and spread the cards out on the table.

Lena selected one and Asra flipped it over to reveal the card.

“The Chariot. Is there something you’re trying to accomplish?”

“Of course. I want to capture the doctor and bring him to justice.”

“Well, yes, but...what about afterwards? The chariot’s concerned there’s a greater goal you’re missing.”

“I suppose I have been single-minded in a sense. It is easy to let this search for justice consume me.”

“It sounds like you’re living under the shadow of someone else’s mistakes. If you want to achieve your goals, you need to remove the obstacles. There’s a place you’ve been avoiding. Somewhere dark and painful. That’s where you’ll find your answers.”

Asra gave a shudder and then sweeped the card back into the deck and pocketed it. 

“I hope that was helpful.”

“Yes. Yes it was. Thank you, Asra. Your insight was illuminating,” Lena spoke with reverence.

_ I know where Lena has been avoiding to go. The upper wing of the castle. _

Asra looked at Kara fondly before speaking, “Now then...you had questions for me, Kara.”

“I saw it, Asra. I went to Lazaret today.”

At the name of it, Asra’s face was consumed with shock, horror and utmost of all, immense sadness.

“Oh…”

“Oh? You’ve nothing to say to me? I died in the plague three years ago. And you didn’t tell me anything about it.”

Tears started welling up in Asra’s eyes as he finally spoke, “I tried to tell you of the past but whenever I would do so, you would get a headache and once it was so bad that I..I almost lost you..again so I stopped telling altogether.”

Lena was utterly shocked at the revelation of Kara’s death so she quickly muttered, “I think I should give you both some space.”

But before Lena could leave, Asra interfered, “No, milady, that won’t be necessary. I think you ought to know as well what went down.”

Lena sat down again waiting for Asra to speak.

“We were lovers, Kara. I had met you nine years ago. You’ve always been a skilled sorcerer and you never needed me. But when the plague hit, I wanted both of us to flee the town. Now I think it was selfish of me to think so. We had a huge argument. You decided to stay to help the people and for finding the cure. While I left the town. But when I came back...I was too late.”

Asra started sobbing with the next words, “You had got the red plague and they took you to Lazaret to burn your body when you’d finally die. I rushed to Lazaret in vain hopes of seeing you only to find you burned down into ashes. I was...too heartbroken. I couldn’t bear the pain of losing you so I made a deal with the Arcana. In exchange for part of my heart, they would bring you back to me. I used The Fool’s body as a vessel for your soul. And I got you back but only to find you not able to remember anything of the past. You had even forgotten how to speak, how to eat. Even the basic things. So I had to start from scratch.”

Wiping away their own tears, Asra continued, “I understand now that even though I loved you immensely, I didn’t stay...when I should have,” then his gaze fell on Lena as he spoke the next words, “but she won’t ever leave you even in the face of death.”

  
  
  



	6. The Hunt

_ After I died, my original body was cremated. And Asra made a deal for a new body. Specifically, the body of the Arcana, The Fool. _

__

_ What...what does that mean? It’s not my body? _

Kara slumped back on the chair she was sitting, her face gone pale. Lena looked at her anxiously, worried Kara might pass out. Very slowly, Lena took Kara’s hand in her own and squeezed it lightly.

Suddenly, Kara came back to her senses as she muttered, “I’m having an existential crisis.”

Asra looked worried and quickly crossed the threshold by coming near her, even though Lena was holding her tightly.

Kara swallowed hard, trying to put words to the emotions swirling around her. She didn’t remember much of her past.

_ Is it because...they’re not really my memories? They’re someone else’s? Am I me? Or am I just an imitation? _

“Am I me? Or just the Arcana?” Kara asked expectantly to Asra hoping he would give some answer.

“I don’t…don’t know it myself. My memories of that night, the night of the Masquerade, the night of Count Lucio’s death and the night I brought you back to life, have been wiped out. All I know is, it happened the same night. And…one more thing.”

Lena wrapped her arms tightly around Kara, placing Kara’s head over her bosom while both of them waited for Asra to continue.

“Lena also helped to bring you back. I don’t remember what she did or what she sacrificed, but she did sacrifice a lot to bring you back. She had loved you too...but since you were with me and she was with Lucio, her love was unrequited.”

Lena’s eyes went wide and Kara quickly turned her head to look at Lena.

“You…you knew me? You loved me?”

Lena glanced at Kara with utmost shock, yet was unable to remember anything as a headache was just about to grasp her. She shook it off trying to be strong for Kara and told her, “I don’t remember the past, Kara. None of us here fully remember it. But I know something and that is, you’re my Kara and you’re the one to whom my heart belongs. Your body does not define you. It is your heart, your spirit, your light, that I lo- like. Choose your answers for yourself. Define yourself and allow no one else to do it for you.”

Lena’s response made Kara’s heart flutter. Kara finally felt like she could see a glimpse of the sun in a stormy sky.

But peace didn’t last for long.

Somewhere, around the forest, a long wail was heard.

Asra’s eyes narrowed down.

“He’s here.”

Lena quickly asked him, “Who is?”

“Lucio. Lurking in the forest in the form of a ghost. He has taken a heinous shape of a goat-head with a human body.”

Lena stood up, gently pulling Kara up with her as she said, “We need to hunt him down. I need to end this...once and for all. I didn't face him in the abandoned wing but I'm ready to face him now.”

Asra nodded, “While you both take him down to get answers, I’ll be checking in on a friend who lives in the forest. Lucio had tried to kill him before, so I’m worried about him.”

Without a second thought, Lena agreed to the plan and they set off their journey to the forest. The horses were ordered from the palace when Lena called her pet animal, Chandra, an owl, to tell Portia of her plan.

All of them dismounted from their horses as they approached the forest. Asra whispered the way his friend’s place was before leaving while Kara and Lena went toward the direction of the mournful howl that quickly petered out.

Lena looked around, not able to notice anything.

“Are you hiding, Lucio? Ashamed to be seen in such a state? Or perhaps you’re here and yet not.”

Kara used her magic to navigate through the forest but the only thing she could feel was darkness.

“My magic is not enough on its own.”

Lena hummed thinking to herself and then quickly asked, “Kara. You’re aware of my prophetic dreams, yes?”

Kara nodded, thinking back to the night the dreams brought Lena to her door. About the future she did not want to come to pass.

“Once, I was able to see so much more. The magic and secrets that hid beneath the waking world. I closed myself off to that power a long time ago. I was afraid.”

Lena closed her eyes as she spoke next, letting out a soft, shaky breath. Her hands found Kara’s and Kara felt a shock of magic connecting them both.

“But now, I think I am finally ready….to open my eyes.”

Kara felt a rush of energy run from Lena’s hands to hers tingling up her arms like goosebumps. She couldn't pull her eyes from Lena. Magic swirled in vibrant colors around them, and in the center of Lena’s forehead, a mark. It glowed and pulsed gently with bright light, lines of intersecting magic that reflected her eyes.

“Kara...the forest.”

The world all around them had changed, too. Magic danced like fireflies in the night sky, swirls of color mixing together in the air.

Both of them could see it because of each other.

“I…I wasn’t sure it would work. This power has been lost to me for so long.”

Lena’s gaze fell on their intertwined fingers. Slowly she lifted Kara’s hand to her lips, kissing the top gently.

“You truly do make me stronger.”

Kara smiled softly but there was no time to relax. Deeper in the forest, mixed with the bright watercolor was a splash of deep red, a blur slinking away from their peripheral vision.

“He’s here. I can feel him now. Come, Kara. The hunt begins.”

They rushed after the animals, ducking under thick branches and over wild brush. All around them, they could now see the red dripping on leaves and ground, like thick, viscous blood. Wherever it touched, the foliage was rotted away, the magic gone from the air around it.

“He poisons everything he touches. Even the forest must suffer for him.”

As if in response, branches closed in around them, suddenly blocking the way forward. Darkness surrounding them.

“You will have to try harder than that.”

Lena pulled the sword from her hip and cut a path for them while the animals ahead lingered just on the edge of their vision.

Eventually, they emerged into a small clearing. The moon hung high and bright above them.

In the middle of the clearing there was a figure, hunched over and hulkling. White fur glowing in the moonlight.

“Lucio.”

The figure lifted its head, two red eyes fixed on Lena and then got to its feet.

“Lena…you came to see me.”

A wide smile spread across the creature’s monstrous lips but didn’t quite meet its eyes.

“All that trouble...all that hard work. All for me. Did you miss me that much?”

“Do not fool yourself, Lucio. I knew you too well to miss you.”

Lucio’s grin dropped to a scowl. He took a few steps, slowly circling them both.

“That’s cruel, Lee. This whole city misses me!”

“I don't have time for this, Lucio. I came here to solve your murder so that you can finally leave me be.”

Lucio paused in his pacing, head cocked to the side. Then he let out a ready, wheezing laugh.

“That’s why you’re here? My murder? I wasn’t murdered!”

His voice grew dark, and all around them the shadows seemed to grow as his form disappeared from sight.

“I’m not dead, darling. I’m never dying.”

Kara could feel Lucio’s presence all around them, a searing heat brushing against her skin. When he spoke, she could feel his breath against her ear.

“I’m almost ready to come back...can’t you wait just a little while longer?”

Lena whirled around, sword drawn. The silver reflected the moonlight, cutting a path of light through the growing dark.

“Come back? No one wants you back, you delusional arse!”

The wind began to pick up, hawking through the trees, but Lena stood firm. Her presence was warm and comforting at Kara’s side. A shadow tried to lick out to touch Kara, curl around her ankle…but it shrank back from the light surrounding them.

“That’s not true. The city loved me! I gave them everything they wanted.”

His form lingered just on the edge of the light, a ghastly apparition.

“Loved you? They loved you because you threw parties, Lucio. Anyone could do that. In fact, they were cheering for me just this morning. How easily you have been replaced! All the while you ignored the real problems in the city. You cared only for yourself. If you want your old life back, you’re going to have to pry it from my hands yourself. This is my city now. And you can’t have it.”

Kara felt it before she saw it, a form pouncing towards her as a heavy voice yowled in her ears.

“You! This is your fault! You turned her against me! You filthy little thief-”

Five sharp claws materialized out of the air swinging right for her chest, and then Lena was standing in front of Kara sword swinging through the air.

“You will have to go through me to get her!”

The silver cut through the darkness, slicing the shadows away in a single arc.

When light flooded the clearing once more, Lucio was gone. For a moment, neither of them moved. Everything in the clearing was still and silent.

And then Lena broke the silence with a startled laugh, that soon grew louder, brighter.

“Did he run away? Tail between his legs? That’s right, Lucio! You’d better run!”

Her gaze fell on Kara and immediately concerned, clouding her face as she asked, “And you…He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Lena cupped her cheeks as Kara replied, “I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”

Lena’s hands roamed down Kara’s body, double-checking there were no marks. Then with a sigh of relief, she relaxed and pressed her forehead to Kara’s.

“I chased him off, Kara.”

Lena was shaking a little, and Kara could hear her heart beating wildly. Kara closed the distance between them, kissing her while she was still smiling. She gave another laugh against her lips and then grabbed Kara’s hips pulling her close.

Kara lifted her up, pressing her back against the nearest tree. Lena wrapped her legs around her waist to steady herself, throwing her arms around Kara’s shoulders and whispered in Kara’s lips, “I felt so powerful, sending him running like that.”

Kara shivered into the kiss while Lena’s one hand slid easily under her shirt.

“Lena-”

“Mm?”

Lena scraped her teeth against Kara’s neck, nipping at her jaw. Everywhere she touched felt electric, like Kara’s whole body was lit up. When she pulled back for breath, Kara caught a hint of color trailing after her. Gently, Kara put Lena down trailing her hand down her arm, watching sparks of magic jump between them.

“Is this...our magic?” Lena asked, astonished.

All around them, the forest hummed with the energy. Even the sky above them danced with colors. Kara brushed her fingers against Lena’s jaw. Little sparks of light jumped along where she caressed.

Lena pressed forward, planting another hot kiss on Kara’s lips and then it faded as Lena let out a deep sigh and pulled away.

“Much as I’d love to continue this…it is already light out. If what Lucio said is true, then Doctor Devorak is innocent. But before that, we need to find Asra again.”

She paused and gave Kara one last smoldering look.

“We will continue later...if you’d like.”

Together, perhaps a little reluctantly, they left the clearing to find Asra.

  
  



End file.
